This is Divergence
by Internet Oracle
Summary: Perseus Jackson is resident of the Erudite faction, but he has always known that Erudite is not where he belongs. When his Aptitude Test is inconclusive, he is left with one thought: One choice will define you. After he has made his decision he discovers that initiation is difficult. Even without a guy with only four fears and a smart mouth blonde girl who hates him for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snap open to the sound of thunder. I sit up and glance out the window. Forks of lightning illuminate the night sky. Creating an aerie glow over my faction. My hands tremble slightly, I always hated thunder storms. I run my quivering fingers over the soft quilted fabric strewn across my legs. I inhale deeply through my nose and exhale out of my mouth.

I lay back down and fold my arms over my chest, in a protective manner. As if my scrawny arms will do any good against the powerful strikes of lightning. I close my eyes and let myself drift back into sub consciousness. After what seems like only minutes, daylight is streaming through the thick glass pane of my window.

I groggily roll out of bed and slip on my blue attire. I take a step toward the long mirror in the right corner of my bedroom. The storm last night kept me tossing and turning so my black hair looks like I stuck my finger in an electrical socket. I try to pat it down with no avail. My appearance has never been something I cared much about. I don't really look like anything special. Green eyes, black hair, tall lanky frame and lips that had never kissed a girl. My mother says I look a lot like my father. I wouldn't know.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on my door. I turn and see my mother standing in the doorway. She is, of course, dressed in blue as our faction is supposed to. She smiles at me. Her smile has always been so lovely and kind. She's the nicest lady in the world.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. A sweet smile still gracing her lips, but concern flashes in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I lie.

I don't want her to worry about me.

"Good, because you have nothing to worry about." She steps forward and gives me a warm embrace. "I promise."

"Okay" I say softly into her shoulder.

She pulls away and gives me smile. "Now come on, you don't want to be late."

I nod in agreement. Even though I do, in fact, want to be late. Today our classes with only go until lunch, the other half of the day will be used for the Aptitude Test. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate school. I live Erudite. The faction for those graced with knowledge, the only problem is I'm not very smart. I'm not stupid either. But I just don't have a passion for learning like all my peers do. I can barely pay attention in class and I very rarely hand in assignments and homework. Instead of spending my time trying to memorize the dictionary or doing long division, I like to stand by the train tracks.

Sometimes I stand there for hours hoping to see some Dauntless jump off, whooping an laughing. I watch them curiously and enviously. They are so intriguing. Other times, when a train rolls by I'll imagine myself jumping onto it. I never actually do.

I've always been rather confused about where I belong. I know I don't belong in Erudite, but at the same time I don't think I'd ever be able to leave. It's just me and my mother now, I don't think I would be able to leave her all alone. As I look at her now, I can't bear the thought of leaving her behind. But today the test will tell me what to do. And for the first time I'll know.

"I should head out." I say.

"Yes, you should." She gives me one last hug before shooing towards the doorway.

I stride towards my bedroom door. I glance back and see my mother making my bed. I turn and walk down our narrow hallway. My feet slap the cold blue tiles as I make my way to the door. I shove my shoes and jacket on and slip out the door.

People all dressed in blue bustle across the straight walkways. Chatter buzzes in my ears. Everyone carries books, laptops, and tablets with them. As if waiting for any chance to start spewing facts at rapid fire. My hands are empty. The large glass buildings loom around me creating dark shadows. Erudite has the most advanced living space. Filled with high tech security and the most forward architecture.

I stroll over to the bus stop and wait among a several others for a few moments before the big hunk of machinery pulls up in front of me. I hop up the steps and slide into one of the empty seats. This bus was designed by Erudite to travel fast and efficiently without causing discomfort to its occupants. To me it doesn't seem much different that the other buses, but if I ever told an Erudite that, they would probably give me a twenty minute argument.

I gaze out the window, watching Chicago slide past outside. We make a few more stops and more people clamber on and the bus becomes more and more crowded. Before long we arrive at school. I let everyone else go in front of me before I step off myself. Not necessarily out of kindness, but more because I want to take as long as possible to get to my class.

I drag my feet all through the small courtyard situated in front of the school, staring at the mosaic of stones. Only when I hear a loud do I lift my head. I turn and see a train barreling along the tracks. Soon enough blurs of black start jumping out of the carts, laughing and yelling. The Dauntless have arrived. I watch them playfully shove and run around chasing one another.

"Perseus!"

I whip around at the sound of my name. I see my best friend Grover hobbling toward me. I flash him a wide grin.

"Hey." I say and then avert my attention back to the Dauntless.

"They are so crazy." Grover mutters. "Literally insane, all of them"

"I think they're awesome." I reply without looking at him.

He chuckles softly. "I guess that makes you insane too, Jackson."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on," he says nudging my elbow. "We're gonna be late"

Reluctantly I turn away and follow him toward the school.

When my last class of the day is finally dismissed, I feel a wave of relief wash over me. It only lasts a moment though. I know that know I am that much closer to the Aptitude Test. A queasy feeling starts in my stomach and for I brief second I think I'm going to vomit. Luckily I manage to control myself before I do. That would have been terribly embarrassing. I take deep breaths and try to slow my heart rate.

I follow the steady stream of students headed to the cafeteria. Once I arrive, I spot a few of my friends. Grover sits at a table with a bunch of teens dressed in blue. They are all pouring over maps and books. I stride over and take a seat next to Grover. A few people greet me. To which I respond with a slight nod of my head.

I don't talk to most people. Not because I'm shy but because I usually can't follow what they're saying. So I usually keep to myself. But honestly, who wants to talk about augmented models and the square route of 3967 all day. Not me that's for sure.

My eyes roam around the tables. The Amity, all dressed in bright yellow and red all play clapping and singing games. The Abnegation dressed all in grey, sit quietly only exchanging a few polite words. The Candor talk loudly to each other, simply saying whatever comes to mind. Their black and white clothing represent the truth and lies. The most noticeable of them all though, is the Dauntless. Their loud, playful bickering brings the volume of the room up a few hundred notches. A couple seem to be arguing about something, using large hand gestures, but the smiles on their faces makes it obvious they aren't serious.

Every few minutes a name is called and that person gets up and exits the cafeteria. They're going alphabetically by last name , and they are getting awfully close to me.

"Abigail Hiller."

A tall girl with long ginger hair makes her way from the Amity table to the door. My heart starts to beat annoyingly hard against my rib cage. I wonder if any of the Dauntless are nervous.

"Joshua Holter." I wait quietly as a few more names are called. I stare blankly down at the map on the table in front of me and pretend to be studying it.

"Perseus Jackson."

I take a deep breath and start to stand. Grover pats me on the back and gives me a reassuring smile. I give him a grateful look and continue on over to the door.

I walk as slowly as possible. My stomach starts fluttering with butterflies. Except it seems although the butterflies had a double shot of espresso this morning. A talk figure emerges from one of the doors. He has short brown hair cut closely to his head. Stubble lines his jaw. He is dressed all in grey so I know he must be Abnegation. Of course. The Abnegation always do as much volunteer work as possible.

"Follow me." He says in a gruff voice.

He leads me into a room with a large chair in the centre. Floor length mirrors line the walls on either side if me. I look and see a million me's walking toward the chair.

"I'm Jonathan. You must be Perseus Jackson."

"Yes. I am." I reply, keeping my voice steady.

"Well, hop into that chair."

I do as I'm told and sit. It seems a lot bulkier sitting in it than it did just looking at it. And I feel incredibly small in it. I watch as Jonathan readies a needle. He slides a new cartridge of orange liquid in. I notice that not once does he look at the mirrors. Then I remember that Abnegation frown upon vanity, seeing it as self indulgent. He finishes and looks at me. The large needle balanced between his fingers.

"Lean back." He says.

Hesitantly, I do as he says. He wipes my neck with a disinfectant swab. And lifts the needle.

"Ready? It won't hurt."

I don't respond. Knowing he'll do it even if I'm not ready. I feel a pinch as the metal slides into my skin. My eyelids grow heavy and I let them close.

When they open again I am no longer in the testing room. Instead I am in the cafeteria. But it has no students or tables in it. Instead there are two pedestals. On one of them sits a block of cheese on the other is a knife.

"Choose." Says a voice from behind me. I turn but no one is there.

"Choose." It says again, this time more insistent.

"Why? What are-" A loud bark interrupts my words.

I whip around. A terrifying looking dog prowls toward me. It's teeth bared as it makes a low growling sound. I lunge toward the knife just before it disappears. I advance on the dog. For a moment we circle each other. Then, I pounce. I slash its side with my blade. No blood emerges from the wound. The dog simply goes limp and it falls through the floor.

Suddenly I hear laughter. I look over to see a little girl with her hair in pigtails walking towards me. Behind the child, another dog appears and starts toward her slowly but gaining pace.

"No!" I yell.

I drop my knife and run toward them.

I launch myself in between the two just as the dog leaps, with its sharp teeth at the ready. Its cold dark eyes bore into me. The dog's body collides with mine and I fall through the floor just as the other dog had.

All of sudden I'm on a bus. No one seems to have noticed a teenage boy just appear in the middle of the aisle. There is a greasy looking man standing next to me. He holds up a newspaper.

"Do you know this man?" He asks.

He points one of his grimy fingers to a picture of a man who looks vaguely familiar but I can't place where I've seen him before.

"Yes." I say.

"Are you sure?" His voice this time is a lot meaner and louder.

"Yes." I say once again.

The man gives me a wry smile showing off his rotting teeth, and then he disappears along with the newspaper and the bus.

I'm back in the testing room. Jonathan is staring at me. He looks slightly panicked.

"What?" I ask.

"This is not good..."

"What is? What's wrong?" I start to worry that I did something.

"Listen to me, and listen well. You don't tell anyone what just happened. You will go home right now and say that the serum made you sick. I'll manually enter your result." He says as he ushers me toward the door.

"Wait, what happened? What were my results?"

He takes a deep breath. "They were inconclusive.

"What? So what faction do I belong in?"

"Candor and Abnegation and Dauntless."

"That's impossible." I say quietly.

"No. It's not. But it's very rare." He looks me in the eyes. "There is a word for people like you."

"What is it?" I ask not sure if I want to know the answer.

"Divergent."


	2. Chapter 2

So... hi guys! I've had this idea for the longest time. And after I saw the divergent movie I wanted to do it even more. So thank you all for reading!  
Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan and Veronica Roth

I shuffle down the streets of Erudite, my mind reeling a mile a minute. Divergent? What does that mean? Why can't I tell anyone?  
My mind is swimming with unanswered questions. I feel lost, more lost than ever. The test was supposed to give me answers, but instead it's left me with more questions than ever.

The large shadows spread over the walkways make me feel like I'm being watched. I quicken my pace. Bodies of blue jostle me as I go.

Everyone in Erudite has an essence of certainty. They walk with their chins up and speak with clarity and importance. No matter how hard I try, I can never grasp that confidence. I can't picture myself living here.

The Choosing Ceremony suddenly feels much too soon. One day isn't enough to decide my fate.

When I reach my blue house, I hesitate a moment before going inside. I wonder if mother will ask what my results were. I wonder what I'll tell her. We aren't supposed to share our results with anyone, but even so, a small spark of anxiety churns in my stomach.

I twist the brass knob and swing the door open. My mother won't be home for a while so I'm alone in the house. Everything is well organized here. The large bookcases in the parlour are well dusted and gleaming, with the books that cover its shelves all in perfect lines.

The kitchen is relatively cramped. But still manages to look spotless. The oven sits in the corner next to the fridge. Cupboards occupy most of the wall space, and a small table rests in the middle of the room.

I walk over to the steel fridge and pull out an apple. I turn and walk towards my room with it balanced between my teeth.

I climb the staircase quickly, taking two steps at a time. I reach the landing and look out the small diamond shaped window, that ides next to the railing.

The sky has grown darker with thick clouds rolling across the sun, blocking its rays. Hiding all evidence of this mornings light and warmth.

I sigh. Even Mother Nature is messing with me.

I open the door to my bedroom. My room is the only place in the house that is in disorder. Clothes, books, unfinished assignments, and little trinkets litter the floor. My mother constantly pesters me to make my bed, which I ague, because why bother if its just going to get messed up again anyways.

Sometimes she'll just leave it but sometimes she'll just make it herself.

Next to my bed it a large rectangular window. I stride over and yank it open. I climb out and sit on the small sliver of roofing that rests just below the pane.

My feet dangle over the side and I swing my feet childishly. The laces of my boots whipping as the wind picks up.

My hair billows into my eyes, streaking my vision with black. I run my fingers through my thick locks, pulling them out of my face.

I gaze down at my faction and wonder if I'll be here tomorrow after the choosing ceremony, of if I'll be in a totally different faction.

Watching the streets from up here is much different that seeing it from down there.

The cobblestone paths run in perfect lines, intersecting with each other every once in a while. The tall glass buildings loom over the citizens making them all seem as small as ants.

Shrubbery lines the paths, they're all cut out into different shapes. A few have blue flowers blooming among their bright green leaves, others have stone statues placed in front of them.

I see my mother walk up our steps and hear the door open. I sit there a moment longer before going back inside, I know she'll call me down anyway.

I make my way downstairs. My mother is at the base of the stairs waiting for me.

"Hello sweetie." She says with a warm smile.

"Hi."

"Your home early. Is everything okay?" She inquires

"Yeah, um, the serum made me sick. So they sent me home early." I tell her hoping I sound convincing.

"Alright then, if you say so. Now come help me with dinner."

We walk to the kitchen where my mother orders me to start chopping some carrots. As we prepare dinner, we small talk about simple things. I'm only have listening to her. Everything is fine until my mother mentions a word I have recently come to fear.

Divergent.

"Wait, what did you say?" I ask hastily.

"Hmm?" She glances up from the spices she'd been mixing.

"About Divergent. What did you say?"

"Oh. I was just saying that the whole thing seems to be getting a bit out of hand."

"What do you mean?" I ask suddenly confused.

"Perseus, were you even listening to me?" She says with a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning then."

I gulp.

"You know Jeanine Mathews, correct?"

"Of course." Everyone knows Jeanine Mathews. She is the head of Erudite.

"Well," she continues "Jeanine sees Divergence as a threat to our system. She thinks that they pose as symbols of defiance against our way living. So, she has taken to eradicating them."

"You mean..."

"Yes. She's killing them." She says gravely.

"How has no one noticed? I've never heard of any murders around here. If she-"

"Perseus." She cuts me off. "I think this is enough on that matter. Now, you can't tell anyone I told you this. It's supposed to top secret."

I want to argue. i want to know more about Divergent. But instead I nod and go back to slicing vegetables. I know that the only reason my mother knows all this is because she works with Jeanine. My mother often disagrees with her but usually keeps it to herself until she gets home. She tells me all about what happens at work and always makes me swear not to tell.

After we've eaten dinner, I stand and clear my dishes. My mother walk over and does the same. I'm about to turn and go upstairs, we my mother speaks.

"Perseus." I turn to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." She smiles.

"Come here." She opens her arms and I walk into her embrace. "I want you to know that no matter what you choose, I love more than anything. And I'm so proud of you. Tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony, I want you to follow your heart."

She pulls away and holds me at arms length, her warm hand resting on my shoulders.

"Okay?" She looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah, okay." I reply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey." She says as she turn back towards the dishes.

I mount the stairs to my room. I sit on the edge of my bed and run my fingers over the quilt. My mother made it for me when I was ten. I remember watching her sew it.

She would sit in the parlour with the blanket strewn across her lap, humming softly to herself. I would watch watch from the couch as I struggled to finish my mountain of homework.

I shift my stare down to my feet. After my conversation with my mother about Divergence. I know that staying here in Erudite is not safe. Not for me and not for her.

I look around my room and a sinking feeling sets in as I realize that this is going to be my last night sleeping in here.

I can't stay here.

Alright, that's it for this chappie! I'll update soon so stay tuned!  
REVIEW! I love feedback!


End file.
